Don't Judge a Book
by PsyonicBee
Summary: *The Rewrite to Welcome Home Frosh. In Welcome Home Frosh, the episode ends with Frosh ending up at the Fairy Tail Guild instead of Sabertooth. Was it a mistake or did he have a reason? Does Levy complete a job request that specifically asked for a Script Mage? (Rated M for possible future content) *ShoutOut to my BFF4L for creating the cover image for this story. Love you J...
1. Chapter 1: Hello

****Authors Note: To sum this up this is a rewrite of Welcome Home Frosh (Continued). I never finished the story due to personal reasons and now, 3 years later, I'm starting over with the goal of improving and finally finishing this story. I wish to say that I encourage all of you to to work hard and find things to make you happy in life. I will try not to post many Author Notes throughout, but I will try to upload at least one new chapter every month.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a beautiful, warm day not long after the Grand Magic Game filled with the Fairy Tail Guild's usual antics of brawls and laughter. Everyone was enjoying themselves after raising the guild's ranking throughout Fiore, therefore raising the job requests they received. Levy observed the guild, taking a break from her novel and checking the time.

"Levy! I have the next chapter ready for you!" Lucy appeared beside the table cheerfully, a closed envelope in hand. "I wanted to get it to you before Natsu and I headed to Hargeon. You were easy to find this time. Jet and Droy being a bit much again?" She asked, noticing Levy sitting closer to the entrance of the guild instead of the table that Team Shadow Gear usually occupied together.

"Oh wow, thank you, Lucy." Levy laughed as she took the envelope and placed it in her bag. "And no, they left on an escort mission for a minister yesterday. I'm actually waiting on someone."

"Ahh~ Would it be a Mr. Mysterious?" Lucy smirked, teasing her friend. Lucy knew that Levy wasn't interested in a serious relationship at this moment. They all had just began adjusting completely to returning home after the 7 year Tenrou Island stretch and competing in the Grand Magic Games. Levy was focused on becoming a stronger mage.

They talked for a short time about Lucy and Natsu's mission, and Levy promised to read Lucy's chapter as soon as possible before they walked outside of the guild together where a certain pink haired mage was waiting on his partner. Levy waved to her friends and wished them well before she looked to the darkening sky.

…...

Rogue Cheney of the Sabertooth Guild, on the other hand, had not been having an as peaceful day. In fact, he probably had one of the most stressed filled days of his life due to his best friend and exceed, Frosh. After disappearing beside their friends in town earlier, the group had spent most of the day searching for him. Finally, once they found him,Sting Lector, and Yukino had gotten Rogue to reluctantly agree into letting Frosh find his own way back home.

It was now just past dark and Rogue could feel his eye twitch as he looked up to see the Fairy Tail Guild Flag and watching his friend going towards the wrong guild. They stopped short as they watched Frosh look around the road.

"Its getting late,we should probably get Frosh and take him home now." Sting suggested, tired and disappointed that the exceed hadn't found his own way. Rogue gave him a slight nod and took a step before watching the green cat bounce over to a short figure with light blue hair.

At first glance, he didn't recognize her, but after taking in the short waves of her hair pushed back by a headband, the bright yellow dress, big brown eyes, Rogue was sure he had seen her before. He started to approach as she bent down and started to hand Frosh a small box out of her bag.

"...hope they fit. I used the sizes I have for Pantherlily, but I'd be happy to adjust them." Rogue heard as he walked up to the two. He took in her voice, remembering it from the Grand Magic Games. It had been one that overpowered others within the crowd. She cheered her friends on with such passion and pride, her voice had reached his ears so clearly he had taken a moment to respect her there.

After realizing she was the one from the Games, his thoughts flashed to the Ball that was held after. He had approached her at one point during the night. Though he wasn't one to use many words, he had wanted to meet her and congratulate her on their guild's win.

"Good evening, Miss McGarden," he started, "Thank you for finding Frosh." He bent down to pick up the exceed as she stood.

"Hello Rogue, please call me Levy." She insisted quickly, a slight blushed creeping on her face. "Found? I wasn't aware he had been missing. We had planned to meet tonight so I could give him his outfit though." Levy stated, confused as she looked at the exceed in Rogue's arms.

"Outfit?" Rogue questioned.

"Yes, the night of the Ball, Frosh asked Pantherlily about his pants. He told Frosh that I made them and Frosh had asked me if I would make him and Lector something." Levy smiled. "Of course, I was happy to, I just didn't want to come to Sabertooth and cause a problem so I invited Frosh to get it here. I thought he would've told you, Sorry for the trouble." Levy scratched the back of her head nervously.

"No, it's no trouble. Thank you for your effort. Also, there wouldn't be any issues at the guild either. Things are different now and everyone has been able to be themselves for the first time in a while." Rogue spoke as he looked down at the small woman before him. "If there's anything you ever need, you can ask us at Sabertooth."

Levy smiled at the Shadow Dragon Slayer and thanked him before they said goodbye and parted ways.

…...

The next morning, Levy woke around 8:30 and began her usual morning routine. After a hot shower, brushing her teeth and hair, and dressing in a yellow tank top, red shorts, and her favorite red sandals, she made her way to the guildhall. She smiled as she walked through the large doors and over to the bar where she saw Mira.

"Good morning, Levy. Having breakfast?" The takeover mage greeted.

"Morning, Mira. Kiwi smoothie if you don't mind." She replied as Mira prepared the ingredients and made small talk. After a couple of minutes, Mira placed the finished product in front of the script mage.

"So, we had a special job request come in. They're asking specifically for a script mage to come out and translate a few writings." Mira spoke, her voice becoming more calm than cheery.

"That doesn't sound so bad, but I need more information." Levy said in between sips. Usually her translation jobs were paid decently, and before she left for the S-Class Exams, Levy had built a little bit of a reputation thanks to her skills and her love for knowledge.

"The writings aren't all the same. The client is the mayor of a small town near Shirotsume and he said that some are traps, some barriers, and some are curses. The odd thing, there's only 9 of them and they're written on the walls in graffiti but they can't tell the language." Mira spoke, making sure Levy paid full attention before she continued. "They also recommend that you bring extra strength. They believe these writings are the starting of a secret dark guild and would like for you to have help available to you quickly that far away." Levy nodded as she thought over the job before she smiled and finished the last of her smoothie.

"Send word that I'll do it. I'll have to find someone to go with me, Jet and Droy won't be back for a few days. Lucy left with Natsu last night, and Gajeel promised to help Wendy this week." Levy thought out loud, "But even so, I'm sure I can find someone. I need to do some shopping before I leave. How soon will I need to leave?"

"I'm sure if I use the lacrima to call, the mayor will want you to probably leave tomorrow. He seemed really concerned for his town." Mira received a final nod from Levy as she paid for her smoothie.

"Then that settles it. I'll do my shopping and try to find someone to go along before I pack tonight. Thanks Mira. See you later!" Levy grinned as she thought of the mission before her and headed out of the guild into town. This was a chance for her to test her strength and studies as a mage since she had returned from Tenrou Island and she was determined not to fail, with help or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Ask

**Authors Note: Hello, readers! I said there wasn't going to be many notes, and I promise there won't be. I just want to say thank you to the first favoriter! I'm glad that there was one so soon after I uploaded. If you were the top guest commenter from 'Welcome Home Frosh' that asked me to continue the story, I also want to sincerely thank you. You are the one who gave me motivation to do this. I will go ahead and say that a good bit of the story will probably change and I want to realign some points, but most of my plot will stay the same. I just want to make this story more creative and wouldn't want to post it the exact same way. This chapter may be kind of boring, but it will get better! Thank y'all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on the shaded ledge of his balcony of the Sabertooth Guild, Rogue had been awake for hours watching the sun rise and the lively town of Magnolia beginning to start their day. He had never been one to sleep more than a few hours each night and his insomnia has only gotten worse as he got older, but it was something he grew accustomed to. It gave him time to enjoy silence and his own thoughts without being surrounded by another dyragon slayer that was hyperactive during the day. Checking the time, Rogue made his way back into his room and to the private bath for a quick shower, checking on a sleeping Frosh as he passed by the bed.

Ever since Fairy Tail had returned to being the number one guild in Fiore and Sting became the master of Sabertooth, things had seriously changed. For starters, Sting hadn't made the guild members do extensive training just because they came in second place. He had relocated their guild but had also made it a home. The entire guild had pitched in to renovate their guild so that they would have 3 levels. The first floor was for their regular guild activites and the parties they had began to have. The second went to the Master Office and the S-Class boards and for their guild with a lounge also available to the guild members. Finally, the top floor was built so that there would always be a few rooms available for any new members just starting out or clients in protective services. This is also where Sting and Rogue made their own custom rooms because it has always been the only place they had been able to call 'home'; so they made it feel more like it.

Leaving the bathroom and walking back to his room to dress in his usual attire, Rogue woke Frosh and helped him into his frog suit before suggesting the two went to get breakfast. With a nod from the Exceed, Rogue picked up his best friend and then headed down the curved, two flights of stairs down to the guild's open area and out the door into town.

The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly this morning, making it a nice end-of-summer day without being too hot. There wasn't a specific destination that the two had in mind today, so they stopped at a small bakery Frosh liked and enjoyed a simple breakfast before walking around the town.

...

Levy had already completed most of her nessecary shopping for her mission, mainly getting new travel supplies, before she made her way to her favorite bookstore in the middle of town. The whole way there she had been contemplating on who would be able to go with her on this mission. She was quite thrilled to do it, it had seemed really important when Mira explained it, but everyone was either on their own mission, had just returned, trying to recover from the Grand Magic Games, or just busy. She sighed as she pushed the door opened and entered the small cottage like building in town and began to browse among the aisles of shelves.

As she made her way to the Ancient Language section, Levy didn't expect to see Rogue kneeling next to Frosh down one of the aisles and remembered what he had said last night.

_"Things have changed at the guild. If you need anything, come ask us at Sabertooth." _His words went through her thoughts and before she knew it she was standing beside him.

"Good day Rogue, Frosh. What brings you around here?" She asked with a small smile.

"Levy-san!" Frosh greeted in excitement and moved to show her the manga he had just been looking at as Rogue stood, grabbing a book off the shelf that had been placed askew in front of the actual shelved books.

"Oh, good day, Levy. We stopped in to see if they had the newest copy of Frosh's favorite series. What are you doing today?" He asked, slightly surprised to see her, but also noticing her few shopping bags.

"I had to pick up some supplies and came by to get a new ancient language book. I'm glad I ran into you. Is your offer from last night still available? If Fairy Tail ever needs anything?" She asked, shifting her bags to one hand before picking up Frosh in the other arm while he flipped through his manga.

"Well, what does Fairy Tail need?" Rogue asked, a bit off guard at the request so soon.

"It's more of a personal favor. I have a mission that I need to leave for in the morning. The client asked that I bring extra help, but we're currently low on available guild members. I was wondering if you'd be able to go?" She asked with a smile, a slight blush warming her cheecks. "If you are unable, or don't want to, I understand." She said quickly after, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

"Ah, well," Rogue felt heat barely rush to his cheeks as she revealed her favor. It wasn't like Levy was asking him anything huge, she just needed a partner for a mission; but there was something about the bluenette that made him feel off, and not really in a way that worried him . After thinking it over for a bare second, he gave a slight nod. "That's not bad. Let's finish up here and we can discuss the mission more on the way to Saber."

He had decided to go, but now Levy had to go to Sabertooth. It was standard protocol when two guilds work on the same mission that it is reported to both guild who was attending. Levy nodded and placed Frosh back on the floor before they looked for her book, and left the book store.

The three of them walked down the cobblestone roads towards Rogue and Frosh's guild and Levy explained all the details to them that Mira had given her this morning.

"So we would need to leave Hargoen Station around 8:30 in the marning to make it to the mayor's office in Shirotsume by 5 and we could really get a start early the next day." Rogue was clairifying as they approached the Sabertooth guild doors, recieving a nod from Levy, who hesitated outside for a moment. Rogue turned to look at her as he picked up his exceed.

"Your guild looks amazing, I just wish Natsu wasn't so hot headed. It makes going to other guilds awkward for everyone in the guild after he does things like that." Levy said honestly to the shadow dragon slayer, taking in the view of their guildhall outside.

"Don't let that bother you here. It was because of Natsu's stubornness that night that things were finally able to be start changing for the better once he opened our eyes." Rogue said, looking up at his home and then to the bluenette beside him. He could tell there was something else that she was thinking about, but he knew better than to pry. Rogue then lead her inside and to the area by the bar that Sting usually occupied.

...

Levy had left Sabertooth with much more confidence for their guild, in herself, and with plenty of time to drop her stuff off at home and head to Fairy Tail to see Mirajane. She entered the large doors and looked around the hall of her family until she spotted the white haired, takeover mage walking down the stairs with Master Makorov to the bar.

Levy took a seat next to the Master's usual spot at the bar and ordered dinner and a drink from Kinata. Mira took the rare opportunty to sit beside Levy on one side as Makarov sat on top of the bar on the other side.

"Hello again Levy! Did your shopping go well?" Mira asked cheerfully, recieving a nod from the bluenette as Kinata dropped off Levy's drink. She took a sip and watched the purple haired girl go back to the kitchen before she spoke.

" It did. I also found a mission partner. Rogue, from Sabertooth, said he would go." Levy didn't miss the glint that passed momentarily in Mira's eyes. Everyone knew that Mira was always trying to 'ship' people and set up her favorite couples. "We have already talked to Sting and told him the plan and he agreed."

"How was the Sabertooth guild?" Master Makarov asked, taking a drink of his sake before Levy's dinner was placed in front of her. Surprised by his question, Levy shrugged and picked up her fork.

"It definitely changed. Its surprising. Rogue even said Natsu's stubbornness helped them change. They were happier." Levy said before she started to eat.

Makarov nodded approvingly and gave a small smile before refilling his drink and taking it to his office. He hadn't been expecting anyone to go out of their way to Sabertooth, but he had planned to go check on the guild soon. He was relieved to hear they were doing well, and glad that the opporunity to build a stronger bond between the two guilds had came if this mission was a success.

"Well, that's great. The two of you should be able to handle it. The mayor is expecting you tomorrow and he said he will try to set up stay for you as well. Just go to City Hall when you get there." Mira stood and grabbed a tray of drinks Kinata was placing on the bar. "Good luck on your mission, and be safe!" The takeover mage's last words were sweet, but serious as she turned to take drinks to the other members of the guild.

Levy nodded and finished her dinner, having paid for her meal and thanking Kinata before she made her way back to Fairy Hills. It didn't take her long to pack her clothes, enough for a week, and she eventually managed narrow her books down to the ones she couldn't remember off the top of her head.

Once the script mage was finished packing for her mission, she showered and changed for bed before curling up under her covers and settling in for the night. Thoughts about what the next day would bring racing in her mind as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

Chapter 3

After Levy had left Sabertooth that night, Rogue had tried to leave to his room to pack in peace, but Sting had followed. Rogue sat Frosh on the bed so he could hop down and move to his little dresser in a corner of the room and pack his own bag.

"So you wanna tell me what you're planning?" The blonde dragon slayer said as they entered the stone brick room that belonged to Rogue. Sting moved to lean against Rogue's neatly organized desk along the wall with the door and watch his brother move to his closet, which was on one side of his dresser and the door to the private bath on the other. Rogue's headboard to his bed was in the middle of wall across from the dresser, a small bedside table, and a bookshelf on the wall next to the balcony windows so his room made a U-shape in the free space. The shadow mage pulled out his mission duffel bag and threw it on his bed and shrugged to his brother.

"I'm planning on helping Levy with this mission." Rogue replied as he started to go through his clothes, pulling out things he would need as he heard Sting snort.

"Smartass. It's not everyday you agree to go on a mission with anyone. She somebody?" Sting crossed his arms over his chest. He loved that Rogue was most comfortable around him to talk about anything, but he hadn't said anything about making a new friend recently. The Light Dragon Slayer recognized the girl from the night before outside of Fairy Tail and from seeing her and Rogue talking briefly at the Grand Ball, but he hadn't been introduced to her until tonight.

Rogue paused packing for a moment before he placed a few folded shirts in his bag.

"No. We've barely talked," he started before he looked up at the guild master and gave him a slight smile, " but she asked for Sabertooth's help."

Sting returned the smiled and gave Rogue a nod as he moved to help Frosh put a few of the frog suits he laid out into his small backpack.

"There's something your not telling me."

There was a long moment of silence as Rogue zipped up his bag and placed it on his desk for in the morning.

"It's hard to tell you, when I don't even know myself." Rogue spoke in a voice he knew Sting would hear. There was something that he was missing, something about Levy that he just couldn't place his finger on. He felt it the night before and when she came up to him at the bookstore, something that he needed to know.

Rogue was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, looking over he saw Sting with a wide grin.

"Just do your best to make Sabertooth proud. And try not to let her get hurt. I wanna see Natsu again, but we just rebuilt." Sting said before he started out the door and back down to the guild. Rogue nodded before he closed the door and got Frosh and himself ready for bed, what few hours he was going to sleep.

…...

The next morning came early for Levy, who from her excitement did not fall asleep as soon as she had planned. Her thoughts about what the mission could hold, the possible languages the writings could be in, and what they could be up against kept her awake for a couple of hours until she had decided that she wouldn't be able to actually know until her, Rogue, and Frosh had arrived. It didn't take long for her thoughts to move to the Sabertooth guild member after that.

Levy didn't really know Rogue well, and she had invited him on a mission that was important to her. It wasn't like she had many options, but at the same time she had approached him so easily after seeing him in the bookstore, especially after seeing him outside Fairy Tail the night before. That night it seemed pretty obvious that he barely remembered her, and hardly remembered their time together at the Grand Ball, but Levy soon decided that was alright with her. With that thought, Levy had finally fell asleep, only for her alarm to go off a short four hours later.

After finally dragging herself from the warm covers, Levy dressed in her orange dress that had two red stripes running down it, matching sleeves, black leggings with red ankle boots, and a yellow headband before grabbing her bags next to the door and happily leaving for the mission.

…...

Though she was short, it didn't take Rogue and Frosh long to spot the bluenette in bright orange standing next to two bags near the ticket center of Hargeon Train Station as they walked through the arched entryway towards her direction. Frosh, wearing a pale blue frog suit instead of his usual pink and a small gray backpack, excitedly ran ahead of Rogue towards Levy, who happily picked up the exceed and gave him a hug.

"Good morning! I'm glad y'all made it." She greeted as she looked up to Rogue's uncovered red eye. She reached into her pocket and pulled out three tickets. "The mayor we're meeting took care of the fares after Mira called him last night. So we should be okay to board, if you are ready."

"Did you carry those all the way from Fairy Hills?" Rogue asked, noticing a duffel that looked more square than round and assumed it must've been her book collection she was known for carrying and the other backpack that was half the duffel's size that must've been her clothes.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I don't have a cart like Erza, or as much stuff, but I just brought what I needed." Levy smiled. Her reply caused a rare (public) chuckle and small smile from Rogue who moved to grab both her bags and throw them over his free shoulder.

"Okay. Let's go." He said and started towards their boarding station as she began to protest, but stopped when she realized it was pointless to argue with any dragonslayer when they have made up their mind.

They boarded the train without any issues, getting their own cart towards the back of the train since they were wizards on a mission, and placed their luggage away. Levy sat Frosh down on one of the seats before she sat next to him, leaving the seat across open for Rogue. She pulled out one of her novels as he sat down, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

…...

Levy hadn't realized that the train had been moving for almost two hours now. The conductor had just made an announcement over the intercom lacrama that the train was delayed for a couple hours right before she opened her novel. Frosh had decided to bring a coloring book and stayed occupied with that for a while, and Rogue had took the opportunity to go get something from the dining cart for them. Her muffin still sat untouched beside her but her water was now empty, making her look up from her book to notice the early afternoon light, a napping Frosh, and a very uncomfortable silent Rogue. She took in his gruff posture, slouching into the cushions, his hair covering both of his eyes and half of his face. His arms were still crossed and he was leaning against the window. Then, it dawn on her.

Levy quickly shifted through her purse next to her before she took out her light pen. She scribbled in the air, causing a curious Rogue to try to move to look at her (a failed attempt) before a rush breeze of magic hit his face, blowing his hair out of his eye before he started to regain himself.

After a moment, Rogue managed to sit up and look at Levy. She was holding her pen and watching him curiously.

"Thank you." He said quietly, receiving a smile and a sigh of relief. "What was that?"

"Its a temporary cure. Wendy and I were able to work together to find a motion sickness cure that would work for Dragon Slayers without her magic. After figuring out how her powers were able to help Natsu the few times it worked, we wanted to be able to help Gajeel and Laxus with their sickness. So far, I guess it's safe to say Wendy is the only one motion sickness doesn't effect." Levy stated as she put her pen away. "It'll last a few hours, and we haven't perfected it so that I can do it every time, but eventually we want it to be a simple process that anyone can learn that bit of script magic just by having a light pen."

"That is truly brilliant." Rogue said in awe. He hadn't felt this good on a moving object in so long that he always opted out of any transportation unless it was absolutely necessary. "Again, thank you. Due to the delay, we won't be getting to town til after dark anyway. I'm glad the conductor sent word ahead for us, but I was not too thrilled about having to take the longer route." Rogue stood and stretched slightly before he moved to the bag storage by the door and rummaged through his bag.

"I'm going to the dining car to get another drink. Want to come?" Levy asked as she stood and stretched as well, grabbing her book and putting a pillow next to Frosh.

"Sure." Rogue accepted her offer as he pulled a book out of his own, one that had she had seen him get the day before at the book store. They left their room and headed down the hall to the dining car.

"So what reading material peaks the interest of the Shadow Dragon Slayer?" Levy asked, wanting to get to know Rogue more.

"I had to pick up a copy of Eastern Romanian Language. I'm hoping that after I've managed to learn Eastern Romanian, I'll finally be able to translate and understand the final chapter of Historian Runes." Rogue's reply made Levy smile, not expecting an answer like that.

"That would make sense, but you need Atlantean Translations not Romanian." Levy stated, walking slightly ahead of Rogue as she already knew what he was talking about. "I can let you borrow my copy and help if you'd like. Why does a Dragon Slayer want to learn about runes?"

"Why does anyone want to learn anything? Knowledge is a magical power on its own." Rogue smirked to himself as he saw Levy's confidence grow when she talked about a subject she loved, and he gave her a honest to himself answer.

Levy smiled even brighter at hearing Rogue's words. His answer was so similar to her own whenever someone asked her why she chose script magic and she was glad to be carrying on a conversation with him that gave her the opportunity to know who Rogue of Sabertooth was.

The two mages had a feeling that after this mission, they would both be leaving with a new friend.

…...

By the time the train arrived at Shirotsume, night had fallen and the cobblestone streets were lit outside lamps. Rogue, carrying the bags, and Levy, carrying Frosh, walked down the streets, passing several store fronts, cafes, and diners – those of which had closed their doors due to the threats around their town. Levy stopped along the edge of an alley and peered down the dimly lit space.

Rogue stopped a few feet ahead of her and turned back, not sensing anything in the alley and not hearing anything around them aside the few towns people that chose to be in town during this time. Levy didn't stop long before she rejoined Rogue and motioned for him to continue on their path.

Soon, they reached City Hall and the receptionist, a small, dark skinned, lady with a short auburn bob cut, named Mrs. Clover led them to the meeting office. There they met with Mayor Eskridge, who was known for stepping down from her position as a council commander to help better this town. She had succeeded for many years and that's why now it tore her apart to see her town closing their doors and hiding in fear once again.

After telling them everything that she could, which wasn't much more than she had told Mira about, Mayor Eskridge gave them directions to the hotel where they would be staying and wished them an easy night's rest before letting them go.

…...

Levy sighed as they finally reached the doors to the hotel, Frosh sitting on her shoulders. It had been a great day talking to Frosh and Rogue during the rest of the train ride and now they had the start of their mission officially beginning in the morning, but for now she was exhausted and ready for bed.

Rogue had went to check them in and led her up the stairs to the floor where their room was. He moved to unlock the door and pushed it open before moving to let her enter first. Levy nodded and walked in, setting Frosh down on a sofa near the door before disappearing through the first door that Rogue assumed was the bathroom.

He walked in and placed their bags on the sofa next to Frosh before flipping on a light and looking around the room. The sofa was next to the door with the bathroom on the other side. A nice side dresser was on the wall to his left, a concrete balcony across from him, and, in the middle of the room, one king size bed.

It was true that he hadn't thought twice when the receptionist only handed him one key, him and Sting usually shared a room on missions anyway, but he thought there would be two beds. Before Levy had come out of the bathroom, he was already down the hallway and halfway down the stairs, going to talk to the receptionist. When he returned, Rogue had a defeated look and a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry for leaving without saying anything. I went to go sort out the room situation." He said as he entered, seeing Frosh already out of his frog suit and her two bags put away.

"It's okay, I figured you didn't want to share a room with me anyway." Levy's voice came from the bathroom where the door was ajar. Rogue could hear the sink running, her words making his face feel warm.

"Th-That's not what I meant. I went to go see about a room with two beds!" He said quickly as he started to put his clothes in the half of the dresser Levy had left empty and open for him, grabbing some clothes to sleep in as well.

"Oh! So its that you don't want to share my bed." Levy said quickly, giggles coming from the bathroom filling Rogue's ears. His face darkened more than he had control over at that moment.

"No! I mean- Thats not what I meant! I'll take the couch." Rogue could barely speak he was flustered so bad as even more giggles came from the bathroom before the water shut off.

"I know, Rogue. Relax, I was just joking. Besides, we're both consenting adults." Levy started as she opened the bathroom door, revealing she was ready for bed in her matching yellow tanktop and shorts. "We can sleep in the same bed and it not mean anything. If it makes you any more comfortable, Frosh will sleep in the middle and I won't even take up one-fourth of the bed." She smiled before walking past him so he could have access to the bathroom.

Rogue was trying hard not to be embarrassed before he reluctantly agreed. However, he had not been expecting his best friend to get so excited about his hesitant acceptance.

"Yay! Sleeping together! Rogue-kun, Levy-San sleeping together!" Frosh cheered, a little too loudly as he jumped from the sofa to the bed, making Levy burst into a fit a laughter and Rogue rush into the bathroom, closing the door quickly and groaning to himself at the embarrassment that was just caused to him. After a second, he released a sigh before he, too, chuckled at the scene that had just happened.

It didn't take long for Rogue to change into his sleep pants. He couldn't stand to sleep in many clothes as most dragon slayers had naturally high body temperatures. He exited the bathroom and put his dirty clothes away before looking at Levy, who was sitting on the side of the bed beside the windows and balcony, reading her novel as Frosh laid beside her, already asleep. Rogue move to the other side of the bed, nearest the sofa, and moved to sit under the covers as Levy placed her book on the nightstand beside her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Levy?" Rogue asked as she turned out the light.

"Hm? Yeah," Levy said as she moved to lay down on her side, facing the windows. "It's not like it's the first time. Goodnight, Rogue."

"Goodnight, Levy." Rogue watched her in the dark with his heightened sense as she laid down for the night before he copied her. Her words repeated in his head as he laid awake, hearing her breathing quickly drop to the quiet, steady sound of sleep. He eventually figured she meant that this wasn't the first time she's had to share the bed during a mission before he rolled to his side and finally managed to fall asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Shoutouts: **

**1st Favoriter: Bluelore22**

**1st Follower: Katliana**

**Favorite, Follow, and 1st Commenter: Mistress Kyouku**

**Thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mission

Chapter 4

Darkness surrounded Rogue, or so it always felt since he never dreamed as he slept. He figured his conscious just shut down during those few hours as his eyes saw nothing but black.

_"Its not like it's the first time." _Sweet, soft spoken words rushed through his ears as pale flashes of moonlight, far away bright lights, and blurs passed through his mind too quickly for him to piece together anything.

Distantly, he started to hear faded laughter and conversations as yellow light surrounds the room that appeared around him. What the topics of conversations between the vague figures were, he didn't know nor did he care. His ears were focused on a faint hum that was leading him out of the bright lights, through a door, and luring him into the shadows outside. Rogue stumbled as he tried to move through the figures and get closer to the sound that was familiar to him. He fought to push through the crowd and reached for the silver handle of the window door to pull it open before -

Rogue awoke with a start to darkness surrounding him, only this time he knew it was due to lack of light as he felt the bed under him, Frosh sleeping in his usual spot beside Rogue's feet, and extra warmth next to him. Looking to his side, he saw the form of a sleeping Levy.

Her features were soft and relaxed. Her eyes moved behind the lids, signaling dreaming, as her parted lips let out the quietest snores Rogue barely heard, and blue locks flared a pale face. Rogue sighed as he watched her sleep peacefully for a moment before he moved out of bed. After moving Frosh closer to Levy, Rogue checked the time and began to get ready for the day.

He knew it would still be a while before the two woke, but that didn't mean while he was awake he couldn't get a scope of the town. Going out onto the balcony, he moved to sit on the edge of the rail, looking out at the moon as he tried to remember what his dream had been about. While he couldn't recall the scenes that had tried to play our for him, he did have a few notes stuck in his head.

Shaking his head, Rogue jumped from the balcony and shifted to his shadow form to explore the town while the night gave him the most cover.

…...

Levy woke that morning with only an exceed beside her. She had wondered where Rogue was, but Frosh had informed her that Rogue didn't sleep much and probably went out like he did back at home. With a small nod, the script mage had gotten ready for the day in white shorts, a yellow crop top, a blue vest, and her red sandals. She had finally gotten around to replacing one of her more comfortable outfits that she hadn't worn in a while and was excited to wear it again. She was currently zipping Frosh in his frog suit as she heard the lock click and the door open as Rogue walked in, carrying a brown bag and a cup holder with three large cups and a small cup.

"Good morning." He greeted as he placed the bag and cup holder down on the dresser, picking up Frosh.

"Good morning. What's this?" Levy asked as she neared the dresser.

"Breakfast. I wasn't sure exactly what you'd like but there's a couple of options to eat. I got Frosh an apple juice," Rogue smiled as he pulled the small cup out of the holder and handing it to the exceed with a straw, " and I got us coffee. Sugar and creamer is in the bag." He said as he placed one large cup of coffee next to her and the brown bag of goodies before he grabbed the other two cups and sat on the sofa.

Levy picked out a cinnamon roll from the bag and handed a muffin to Frosh before she ate her quick breakfast, watching the dragon slayer finish off both cups of black coffee as she finished her food and doctored up her cup to drink.

"So I was thinking it would be best if we divided the town into four sections and split up. I have camera lacrimas to take pictures of any writings you come across, but that way we can maybe get half the writings today and I can begin translating them tonight."

"That seems best. I'll start in the north side of town. We'll come back here around lunch to discuss what we've found so far." Rogue nodded to Levy as he stood.

"Also, if we come across any mages that might be associated with the writings or any signs of a dark guild, the mayor said she has a special cell at the police station for them to wait in until the council gets here." Levy grabbed her purse and stuck the room key in it.

"Very well. I'd like Frosh to go with you. If you start translating, he would be a good look out, or he could fly you out of a tight spot if need be." Rogue said as they walked out of the room and out of the hotel, stopping at the desk and getting an extra key.

Levy knew that Rogue didn't mean for it to sound as if she couldn't handle herself, he wouldn't have agreed to split up if he didn't, which is why she agreed. The bluenette knew that having the exceed could come in handy if she were to have to call on Rogue for back up. Soon, the trio was out of the hotel and parting ways across the town to look for the writings.

…...

Levy sat on the sofa, currently cleaning her knee with some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls as Frosh stood on the floor next to her, holding the bandages for her. The Script Mage and exceed had spent the better part of the morning exploring the east side of town, finding two writings that she was able to photograph before Frosh had warned her of an attacker. It wasn't long before they heard the lock click and the door open to allow the Shadow Dragon Slayer inside, not having a full moment to get inside before the exceed ran up to him.

"Rogue-kun, Rogue-kun, Levy had a big fight!" Frosh started as he tried to explain the details. "She was taking pictures. I heard them coming up. So many more than I thought!" He said hyper-actively as Rogue picked him up, taking the bandages from him and placing him on the bed.

Rogue nodded as he listened to Frosh give what he thought were all the facts, which was mainly him trying to act out the battle with his own sound effects, as the dragon slayer sat next to Levy on the sofa. Picking up a clean cotton ball with alcohol on it, Rogue moved to clean a cut on Levy's shoulder before Frosh had finished his tale and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes.

"So what happened?" The shadow mage inquired as he heard Levy hiss from the contact of the cotton ball.

"East side of town has two writings in it. I was trying to get a few photographs of the second area when Frosh gave me the warning." She said, securing the bandage on her knee. "There were six mages, unfortunately two of them slipped away, but they came out worse than me." Levy smiled as she felt Rogue's careful hands finish with the bandage on her shoulder.

While Rogue knew the script mage was strong, he'd never expected to hear that she would take on six mages by herself; but, then again, this was the same girl who survived a malicious attack from Phantom Lord's Kurogane in the past. This was the same girl that opened her heart and forgave the one that nearly killed her and her friends when their attacker had join the same guild as her. Even Rogue couldn't forget the gossip that passed through all of Foire back then, but, in this moment, he realized just how much the script mage had been perceived as weak during that gossip and why she must be working so hard to build herself up.

"Um, Earthland to Rogue?" A soft voiced snapped him out of his train of thought as he looked up to warm brown eyes and a small smile on the script mage, who was now standing in front of him.

"I apologize, I spaced out. What?" The dragon slayer blinked for a moment as he returned to the actual conversation.

"I said that I haven't been able to figure out the language they're using yet, and then I asked how was the north side?" Levy was putting her travel first aid kit back in her suitcase.

"Oh, I found two writings there and two, so far, in the west. I didn't have any problems until I was on the way back. I might've ran into the two mages you ran off, but, either way they're sitting with their friends." Rogue shrugged before he stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Levy nodded as she picked up Frosh and looked around for her red purse.

"Oh crap, I think I left my purse somewhere during the fight." Sighing, she had been greatful that Frosh had been there to warn her as she had been approached from behind and to fly her back to their hotel, but she had a lot of important things in her purse, including her wallet.

Rogue once again shrugged and moved to hold the door open for her and his exceed.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Let go get some food, my treat. I'm sure it will be where you left it." The trio walked out of the room and out of the hotel as they made their way down the street a few short blocks until they came across a small diner with an outside area. As they sat at a table on the patio, Rogue sent his shadow away to find her purse and cover it until she could reach it.

Levy still felt embarrassed that she had left her bag where anyone could just run off with it, and she felt bad for Rogue having to pay for lunch. He had already went out of his way to get them breakfast this morning.

Soon a waitress with a black bob cut and blonde bangs came over to ask them for their order. Frosh had ordered the kid's chicken strips and a juice. As Rogue was giving his order to the waitress, Levy was browsing over the cheaper menu items, planning on getting on just a small salad with water.

"Make that two." Rogue finished before he grabbed the menus from their table, including the one from Levy, and handed them back to the waitress.

"I could have ordered my own food." Levy said quickly, blushing slightly as she had seen the waitress leaving with a small smirk.

"You could have. But you wouldn't have gotten much." Rogue grabbed his glass, taking a sip of the soda he ordered. He gave Levy a knowing look. "After battling six, you need to eat and gain strength."

Levy once again blushed lightly before she took a sip of her drink and nodded.

The three mages enjoyed pleasant conversations ranging from books, to magic, to cultures, and most topics in between. Levy had told Rogue more in detail of how her battle with six went and how she had received a blast from a magical weapon that sent her back, explaining the large scrape on her knee she had been doctoring when he returned to the room. He found himself becoming more and more intrigued by Levy's magic and her style of battle.

Levy had also started asking more questions about Rogue's dragon slayer abilities and how he got his strength differently than Natsu or Wendy who could eat their element, being intrigued by their power. It was almost an hour later, before they decided that they should return to the mission.

"You should go find your bag. I'll finish checking out the west side of town. We can meet up in the south." The dragon slayer suggested, receiving a nod from the bluenette.

"Yeah. Maybe Frosh should go with you this time." She replied, taking notice of the exceed who had perched himself on Rogue's shoulder, obviously looking tired. While the dark haired man was reluctant, he agreed, knowing Frosh would probably nap on his shoulder for a while, before they parted ways once again for the day.

…...…...

Levy had just made it back to the alley where she had found the second writings and looked around. It didn't take long for her to find where her bag had landed in the fight and noticed it's slightly more shaded color as she reached for it. Before her hand made contact with the strap, she watched as Rogue's shadow pulled itself off her bag and slide onto the wall. She smiled at the sweet gesture as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

_'I'll have to thank him later.'_ Levy thought to herself, getting ready to go check out the south side of the town before she noticed a symbol underneath the graffiti writings. She took out the camera lacrima and looked back at the picture of the first writing. Almost merging into the writings to look like it belonged was an upside down triangle with a eye inside. Levy knew then that they were dealing with a new guild. She kneeled down with the camera and focused on the symbol.

She heard the camera click but before she could view it, something slammed her against the wall from behind. If her head wouldn't have hit the wall, maybe she could have fought her new attacker, but for the moment, Levy lost all conciousness.

…...

Rogue had already cleared most of the south part of town when he noticed the sun starting to set in the distant sky. He narrowed his eyes as he searched through the alleys and streets. Luckily, the dragon slayer hadn't ran into any more trouble makers yet and he had found two of the writings, collecting photographs before he continued on his path. His missing shadow had given him a tingle to let him know that Levy had found her bag as he made his way back towards the hotel with his exceed.

He had just walked into the hotel room and placed Frosh on the bed so he could actually nap when Rogue's shadow rushed throughout the room before attaching itself back to Rogue. The dragon slayer closed his eyes as the initial sting that use to be unbearable faded quickly now before he cringed and his eyes shut tightly.

Before he could stop it, or prepare for it, his shadow replayed the events that had happened to Levy in the alley in Rogue's mind. His bright red eyes snapping open, Rogue bared his teeth as he turned towards the balcony. Looking back at Frosh, he gave him a simple 'stay put' before he took a running start, leaped over the balcony ledge, and dissipated into his shadow form as he made his way to find the script mage.

_'Levy... stay strong, I'm coming to help.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: Wow you guys, I wrote 3 chapters this month. I'm not gonna lie, I'm proud. But I want to know what yall think so please review! I know these last couple of chapters are kinda rush-y and perhaps not as good as the original I wrote, but I did try. I'm going to try and keep this up, still my minimum is one chapter update a month, but I log on almost daily to see if I have any new reviews or messages because this is like my only hobby. I finally got my work schedule set up to how it should be, and my courses started earlier this week, so hopefully I'll be able to properly balance everything better this semester until finals start. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Saved

Chapter 5

When Levy came too, the world around her was still dark. It didn't take too long for her to figure out that she had been knocked out and dragged somewhere. She could feel that her attackers had definitely beaten her before restraining her. Her hands were bound tightly behind the chair she had apparently been thrown in, each ankle also receiving rope burns as she tried to move. There was a lightning pain in her shoulder, she could tell at least two ribs were rebroken since it was hard to breathe, and she hoped her ankle was only sprained. Her lack of sight, due to a blindfold, irritated her as she tried to rely on her other senses to get a clue of where she was.

Levy could feel a slight draft, letting her know that there were windows near by, but possibly boarded up. There was a distinct lack of warmth, letting her know that it was definitely past dark outside and that the place she was in didn't offer much light of its own. The only thing she could smell was dust, and faint cigarette smoke. Focusing on her hearing, she was able to pick up slight whispers in another room. She sighed as she knew she wouldn't be able to make out what was being said and moved her attention else where.

Flicking her foot in a way that would make the heel make a sound, she discovered that the floor was concrete. That narrowed the ideas down some; houses and small shops or businesses usually had wooden floors. Levy didn't have time to figure more out at the moment as she heard footsteps starting to leave the room with the whispers.

"Soooooo... the mayor decided she was going to call in some help." A male voice started to speak when a figure was a few steps in front of her. "A little script mage to end her fears and rewrite our story. That's too cute." The figure spoke with a blend of sarcasm and venom.

"Story? What do you mean?" Levy asked, trying to see through the blindfold at the source of the voice. "To whom does the story belong?" She added as she could sense the figure start to circle around her, like a predator.

"Why, the guild of the Illuminated Tri-Eye, and I am the master, Arsic. For years, we ran this town, were good to our people, and lived how we wanted." The voice came from behind her now, causing her to shudder. "That was until that pesky council decided to interfere. Everyone was fine, there was no reason for them to come."

"You mean the people living in terror of magic was not a reason." Levy's anger quickly built as she listened. "You tortured the innocent people that had just been passing through. Your guild took over everything in this town and barely let anyone outside of your guild have anything. You rationed out every source of food and work! And you terrified anyone who attempted to leave." Levy had read all about the Illuminated Tri-Eye guild, that's where she had recognized the symbol in the writings. "Y'all wer-"

SMACK

Before Levy could say another word, her face exploded in a deep stinging sensation as the world around her tipped. She hadn't been able to process the first part before her whole weight fell against the concrete, causing her skin to scrape and the pain in her head become much worse. As her head throbbed, she opened her eye to see that the blindfold had shifted and her abductor was standing above her.

"We were doing what was right for our guild." Arsic hissed. In the dim light, Levy barely saw the man's dark green hair, his hostile orange eyes brightly staring at her as the guild mark on his forehead peeked underneath an orange beanie, and he wore a white muscle tank with loose, baggy blue jeans.

"Sorry, the truth is gonna hurt. You were doing everything wrong." Levy replied sternly. "Everyone that you were meant to help, you hurt. You took what you wanted instead of giving what you could." That's when Levy smiled. "You were only doing things for yourselves, not for your family!"

Anger snapped within the captor as he manifested a wooden bat the same time he kicked Levy as hard as he could in her ribs.

"This will hurt more, bitch." He yelled before he started to beat her disadvantaged form with the bat until it refused to swing downward again.

Arsic turned to see what had been obstructing his swing as a hand began to solidify around the head of the bat and he was met face to face with burning red eyes. Rogue closed his hand hard enough to splinter the wood in thousands of pieces before he began to back Arsic to the wall.

"Rogue... T-Thank you." Rogue could barely hear Levy's forced whispered words before she fell unconscious.

"Anyone who hurts a friend of Sabertooth, shall know true darkness." The dragon slayer scolded as he sensed the shadows of the room being drawn to him. Allowing his power to take over, he felt the scales begin to cover his arms and face. "And NO ONE is suppose to hurt Levy." He growled, seeing the fear in Arsic's eyes before his Shadow Dragonforce took full control.

Rogue sat on the ledge of the balcony of the room he shared with Levy, Frosh in his lap as he looked out to the town that they had just saved. He held Frosh to him as the events replayed in his mind.

The Illuminated Tri-Eye guild had dissipated once the Mayor had saved the town, but for years they met in secret until they had located as many members as they could and began to plan to reclaim the town they thought was theirs. Rogue had arrived at the abandoned warehouse where the dark guild had formed their hideout and where he tracked Levy's scent. He had just made it to the boarded window when he heard what sounded like Levy fall and the smell of blood filled his scents. Rogue felt his inner dragon rage within him as he pushed through the boards and saw Arsic begin to beat Levy with the bat. Reaching out, he gripped the bat to stop any more pain being inflicted to Levy as he allowed his solid form to manifest. Rogue could feel that his eyes were glowing, they always did when his inner dragon was wanting out. This time, he would allow it.

After he had beaten the leader of Tri-Eye until his dragon was satisfied, he defeated the other members so that the Mayor's personal council could make the arrest until the Magic Council arrived. He didn't have to wait long, as he carefully picked Levy up and walked past Mayor Eskridge back to the hotel. The mayor had made sure that the town's best doctor was waiting for them outside their room. Rogue had placed Levy on the bed, picked up a sleeping Frosh from the couch, and went to the balcony to allow the doctor time and space to work.

Rogue didn't know how long he had been outside exactly as he waited on an update about Levy. He knew it had been a few hours as he watched the sun rise and Frosh began to stir. Soon the balcony doors opened and the doctor stepped outside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and used his lighter to start one. He smiled over at the dragon slayer as he leaned against the rail Rogue was perched on.

"She will be fine. She needs time to heal and plenty of rest though. Her ankle was twisted, there was a muscle pulled in her shoulder, her wrist was fractured, but not enough to need a cast, and a few of her ribs showed signs of being rebroken. She will need to come of active missions, but since she is a script mage, it won't put her completely out of work." The doctor spoke, both relieving and upsetting Rogue, before he added, "Though, she may need some help for a while, sometimes getting around or just doing basic things."

"Thank you for everything." Rogue said quietly as he nodded. He felt terrible for allowing Levy to get hurt. The whole reason she asked him to come was to protect her. A hand then placed itself on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"No, thank you for protecting the town. You both risked a lot, and she was lucky that you were able to protect her before things got any worse. Don't get yourself down. You've done good, now just make sure she's okay." The doctor said before he flicked his cigarette butt off the balcony and went inside. He left a few, mild, pain prescriptions for Levy before he left the room and exited the hotel.

Rogue sighed as he slid off the rail and went inside the room. He placed Frosh on the edge of the bed before he looked down at Levy's now sleeping form. She was laid out in the middle of the bed, her arms and legs bandaged to help the scrapes and cuts she received. Her hair was fanned against the pillow, looking like a much brighter blue compared to her pale skin as the early morning sun began to stream through the windows. Rogue moved to close the balcony shades before he pulled the blanket up to cover Levy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently held the script mage's unbandaged hand.

"Levy, I'm sorry."

This time when Levy woke, pain immediately filled her body. She groaned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt relief wash over her as she recognized the shared hotel room through blurred consciousness. Her body was too sore to try to sit up and her throat burned from dehydration. She began to look around the room, trying to gain focus, before she saw Rogue sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, with Frosh curled up beside him. Levy smiled as she tried to speak.

"Ro-," her voice barely got a whispered start of his name before no more would come out, but that was all that was needed. Rogue's head shot up and he was at her side in seconds.

"Levy. I'm so glad you're awake." He said, gaining relief as she smiled at him. He carefully moved to shift her so that she was sitting up against the pillows and headboard before he grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and a straw. He helped her open the bottle and get a drink before he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay? What happened? What time is it?" Levy's hoarse voice finally was able to be used as soon as she got a drink. The main thing she remembered last was getting kicked in the ribs.

Rogue smiled at her, surprised the first thing she asked was about him and not about her own condition.

"I'm fine. It's almost dark now, but I got to you as soon as I could and took care of Tri-Eye until the mayor got there. As soon as she was there, I brought you here so that the doctor could take care of you." Rogue began to go over her injuries that the doctor had informed him of and the other details of the fight that Levy asked of. "I am so sorry that you got hurt, Levy. I hope that you'll forgive me." Levy looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Rogue, I don't blame you, so you don't need to be forgiven. It had been my idea to split up so we could cover more ground. I'm really thankful that you came along on the mission and that you were there in the end.. to save me." Levy was disappointed in no one but herself. She took a mission that she thought she could handle, and still needed saving because she had been too weak.

"I wouldn't have had to if they wouldn't have snuck up behind you. If they would've faced you head on, you would've taken them out then been back to the hotel in no time." Rogue spoke with full sincerity as he handed her the water again. "Don't put yourself down, Levy. You are as strong as you are smart."

"Th-Thank you Rogue." Levy felt her cheeks warm as she took a drink. "So, about the mission? I still need to translate the pages."

"The mayor sent a message earlier, they were able to get the mage from Tri-Eye that originally wrote them to translate and remove them to hopefully lighten his sentence. Our mission is complete and the mayor will send our payment with us as soon as you're ready to go home."

Levy nodded as she thought about the mission and sighed with relief. "Do I have to wait a while to travel?"

"Well, mission wise, yes. The doctor said active missions are going to be off the table for a while while you recover, but you don't have to stay here to heal." Rogue said before Levy looked up at him with a smile.

"Let's go home, Rogue." Levy said before Rogue gave her a nod and began to pack their things for her.


	6. Chapter 6: Return

Chapter 6

Levy had tried to stay awake as she watched Rogue scramble around the room, gathering their items. She hadn't realized how tired she still was until she started to gain consciousness and felt the hard cushions of a train booth. Slowly blinking her eyes, she took in the small room and tried to force herself to sit up. With a desperate groan, Levy had barely been able to roll herself to her side before she fell off out of the seat with a hard 'THUD'. The injured script mage let out a small cry of pain before biting her lip and attempting to push herself up again.

Seconds later, the door to her room slid open and a frightened dragon slayer stared down at her before frantically moving to scoop her into his arms and sit her back in the seat.

"Are you alright? I heard the fall?" Rogue's quiet voice was full of concern and sincerity. He moved to sit beside her as Frosh entered behind him with to go cups. Rogue grabbed the cup holder so that the exceed could join them on the seat before handing Frosh his kiwi juice and handing another cup to Levy.

The bluenette nodded. Her throat felt raw and bruised as her nose barely picked up the faint scent of tea. She watched as relief visibly shown on Rogue's face as he motioned for her to drink and stood.

"It's just a basic cup of Chamomile tea with a spoon of honey and sugar. I wanted you to have some to help your throat and get it set up so that you will be checked on every hour after we start moving." Rogue spoke as he pulled off his cloak and used it to cover Levy. He had felt wrong to change her while she slept, so she was still in the pale blue gown the doctor had her dressed in; the bandages on her arms and legs, around her throat and the ones on her face were plain as day to see. He had wished to give her that privacy from the others, but he knew that she just wanted to get back home. He had grabbed a pair of her slippers and packed everything else. They were sitting underneath the window of the train's room, next to her purse. The Dragon Slayer moved once more to place her bag next to her on the seat, before sitting across from her in the other booth. "Your books and a few other things are there. I know I won't be of much use to you soon."

With those words, the train's whistle sounded and the train soon started to move. Levy looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer with wide eyes. His head hung low with his hair covering both eyes, and his arms were crossed over his middle, preparing himself for what was coming. She hadn't expected him to go out of his way this much for her. She knew that he felt as if her injuries were his fault, and she knew they weren't; however, he had made sure she was going to be taken care of while he couldn't and had done everything he knew would make her more comfortable during that time.

The script mage took a few sips of her tea, enjoying the warmth as it soothed her irritated throat, before she reached over and searched through her bag until she found her light pen. A silent script for sickness was trickier, but not impossible. Once Levy had finished, half an hour later, she sent the script spell over to enclose Rogue's area, knowing it would just have to take time to kick in.

….

Rogue hadn't known how long the train had been moving, to him it was always forever until they were stopped. He had felt this slight usage of magic power, but it wasn't until now that he had felt some of the nausea beginning to lift off of his stomach. Slowly tilting his head up til his hair shifted, Rogue peered across the short distance of the room at Frosh, who was sitting in the floor with his coloring book. Then his gaze shifted to directly across from him.

The small Fairy Tail wizard was curled up in his cloak, her nose was pages deep in the book in her lap, and she had another tea in her other hand. Rogue smiled at the sight. He couldn't help but imagined that this was how she'd be at home or in the guild during the winter. Rogue stopped his thoughts there as a small wave a nausea to his throat.

What was he thinking? He had let this woman get hurt on a mission where his sole objective was to protect her. That, alone, was enough to say he didn't deserve to even be in her presence. It didn't help the fact that they were in different guilds, her friends will probably declare war on him the moment they see her. Still, sometimes dragon and slayers grew possessive over some things after battle. Plus, there already was something about her that sparked interest in his mind. He found her intriguing, and wanted to know more about her. This time, when the nausea cleared and Rogue looked up, he was met with a pair of warm, hazel eyes looking right at him, and a big smile.

"Hey," Levy's soft voice started, "I didn't get to say thank you earlier." She paused to regain her voice. "I want you to know that it's not your fault and you did great because I'm still alive. I learned a long time ago to be thankful for that."

It was Rogue's turn to look at the mage with shock. He nodded slightly before he sighed, more nausea clearing as he began to sit up straight.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." He spoke quietly as he tried to keep still, letting the spell work more on him.

"It's part of the job. We get hurt sometimes, I'm just lucky I had a friend there to protect me." Levy gave Rogue another confident smile and then continued with a playful tease. "Besides, that friend could always take care of me until I'm better. I'll make them run all the errands and do all the chores. Isn't that right, Frosh?"

"Yay!" This caused the exceed to cheer as he jumped up beside Levy and gave her a careful hug. "More time with Levy-san."

Rogue felt his cheeks warmed, but she was right. Eventually, every mage gets at least a minor injury, and some mages are left to deal with their injuries alone. There had been many times when he was younger that his only choice had been to pick himself up and continue on. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't let anything else happen during the remainder of time she was in his care.

About another twenty minutes of silence passed before Rogue finally felt the full effects of the spell kick in. He stood to stretch his legs before he grabbed the empty cups and made his way to the dining cart. When he returned, Levy had started her book again and Frosh was asleep next to her. Rogue placed Levy's refilled drink in the cupholder next to her before handing her a small bowl of soup.

"Eat, you need to regain your strength." He pressured lightly before he sat across from her and brought out his lunch. He watched as Levy placed her book away and carefully opened the bowl. He made sure she had started to eat before he began his own.

"Rogue," Levy's voice pierced the silence that had been in the room. "How long had I been out? It doesn't feel like it was long, but.." She trailed off, before the dragon slayer let out a quiet sigh.

"Two days, almost three full." Rogue started, setting his food to the side. "I saved you very late that night. The doctor came, took most of the day cleaning and bandaging you right. After that, he stayed for another day to keep an eye on your symptoms and wounds. The following morning is when he let me know about you." The shadow mage watched as the bluenette just nodded, her eyes focused on something distant. "But like you said, you're alive and you have friends ready to take care of you. You don't have to worry about the time you're hurt, worry about the time you get better."

Levy looked over at Rogue and nodded, this time more confidently as they continued their lunch. The rest of the trip was filled with little talking as Rogue made sure Levy stayed comfortable and watched over her until the train docked at their station. Rogue adjusted his cloak around Levy before he lifted her from the seat and carried her out of the train room, Frosh leading the way.

Levy blushed as the dragon slayer displayed no sign of letting her down anytime soon nor any sign of restraint against carrying her. She stayed quiet as she hid her face in his chest, not expecting the surprising comfort and warmth as the gentleness of his walking worked together to rock her to sleep.

…..

By the time Rogue had made it back to the Sabertooth guild, it was just past dark. He figured with it being the middle of the week, many of the guild members would be out on missions. To his luck, he was right and he noticed most of the members that were there were by the bar or lounging by the pool. The dragon slayer motioned Frosh up the spiraled stair case to his left and took a small lead. He had almost made it to his room as he reached into his pocket to grab his key for the door, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Stalker in the shadows is a shadow?" A lighthearted male voice whispered as Rogue glared over his shoulder at his brother. He rolled his eyes as he finally pulled the metal object from his pants, only to have it removed by the other dragon slayer.

Though Sting may not have been the funniest, at least Rogue let him took his lame humor. Which is why he took the key and moved to unlock and open the door for the shadow mage. He closed the door behind him and waited for Rogue to place Levy on his bed and place the bags upon his dresser. Once that was done and Rogue had sent Frosh down to get something to eat with Sting's exceed, Lector, the two dragon slayers exited Rogue's room to the balcony so they could review over the mission.

Sting leaned over the balcony edge, his forearms resting as he looked over the town at night and listened to what Rogue could tell him. When finished, Sting glanced at Rogue, sitting on the edge with his back to the town.

"So what shall you do now? I understand bringing her here for the night, but Fairy Tail is going to be expecting her back tomorrow. If we take her home injured, they might not want to work with us again. I hate that she got hurt, but I also hate that we might lose friendship and alliance with Fairy Tail." Sting wasn't trying to so rude about Levy's injuries, but he had to think about some of the possible bigger problems later on since he was master. Rogue didn't blame him for trying to take everything into perspective, but there was only one option that was right.

"I don't believe they would do that; but, ultimately, it's her decision." The shadow mage spoke sternly, looking his brother in the eyes. "Tomorrow I shall ask her what she wants to do. I can take her home to Fairy Tail, where she will be surrounded by her friends and can heal there. Or," Rogue paused as he glanced over to his bed, seeing Levy sleeping on her side with her back to the balcony, "She can stay at Sabertooth, and I will ensure she makes a full recovery and has everything she needs until she is healed." The shadow dragon slayer could feel the ice blue eyes of his brother staring into him by the time he finished speaking.

"You're serious about this?" The light mage asked, receiving a nod from the other before Sting sighed and stood up straight, putting his arms behind his head. "Then that's that. Let me know her decision." He said before he gave his brother a quick hug and moved to leave the room, also letting Frosh back in. "Welcome home."

Rogue slid off the edge of the balcony and made his way inside, closing the window doors. He helped Frosh out of his frog suit and on to the bed before he adjusted the blankets on Levy. Finally, he made his way to his desk chair and sat before placing his head on his arms and closing his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't want to sleep; he just wanted silence.

…

Levy had stirred slightly as a breeze gave her a cold chill. She didn't open her eyes, but her ears focused on faded voices, not too far away. She had heard the end of Sting and Rogue's discussion. The script mage would have to think, but for now she let sleep reclaim her once more, feeling the blankets cover her shoulders more as she drifted deeper into slumber.


End file.
